


Momentarily Safe

by Maykits



Series: The Walking Dead - Glenn is the star [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Glenn is safe...but for how long?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Series: The Walking Dead - Glenn is the star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Momentarily Safe

Glen slid the blindfold up over his forehead. His head felt naked without his hat. He looked at one of the men who captured him. He was rough looking, someone Glenn would have probably avoided prior to the zombie apocalypse. He had a leather vest over a dirty plaid shirt the arms were cut off of. Glenn held out his hand “hi, I'm Glen. It's nice to meet you.” Daryl reached out automatically and clasped Glenn’s hand.  
“Daryl.”  
“Hi Daryl. I'm glad you guys found me if you actually turn out to be friendly and this town keeps me. The last folks I was with was a couple who had been at the college with me but they wanted to head to one of their folks places which was down near Tampa and they said I could come with them but I didn't want to head even further away from my parents or sisters.” Glenn sank down on the small cot in the room and gestered to the single chair. It was a delicate looking thing but held up when Daryl sat. “So we split paths. I met up with this young mom and she had her two kids with her and they were walking to get out of the city. I helped her out that day but during the night the three year old wandered off into the other part of the building we were end and got bit. It was one of those zombie things stuck in a window. So just bit the fingers right off. We got it cleaned and bandaged but she turned that night. The mom got bit. The other kid and I got away. Andrew is six. We met up with a couple and their kids a few days later. They saw us get cornered and knocked out three of the zombie things with their car. We camped out with them that night. They offered to take Andrew with them. They didn't have the space in the car really but it was better then walking out and getting cornered all the time, they had some guns too. I missed the main rush out of the city by about two days, barely made it out before they started to drop those bombs that killed and burned everything. After that I saw people often but never got close enough to talk to any. Avoided or went around or hid until they passed. Well until Merle found me! Ha! Did you guys live here or are you transplants too? What did you do before this?”  
Daryl had been silent the whole time the boy had been talking. He had been watching the boy. Glenn liked to talk with his hands. Glenn was looking expectedly at him.   
“Grew up here, a mechanic mostly but what's it matter? Nothing will be the same.”  
“No I don't imagine it getting back to being the same anytime soon but at least your job was useful. I was a full time student for computer science and a part-time pizza delivery boy. There are still cars going which are gonna need work sooner or later but after the power went off what use are computers? I mean it was fun and I might be able to use some of the engineering side of things to get a computer running off some homemade electronics but what use is that if there is not an internet to gather information from or people to talk with! I'm glad I sent Andrew on with that family. I would have gotten him killed or bitten. He was a cool kid though, totally into legos! It was fun talking to him about the cool lego robotics things I've gotten to work on. My current project was the robotic table cleaning system for tables like those in a cafeteria? It is my first big project that I was going to take through the patent process. I guess that is scrapped completely now. It was really cool though. When folks were finished with their table they would just need to stand up and grab any personal items and the table would then clean all the trash off. Sorting into three bins for trash, compost and recycle. Then give it a wipe down and cleansing spray. It would be ready for the next people in less than 30 seconds. I had already installed prototypes in the dining hall and they were working great. Not that it matters. But man they were cool.” Glenn fell silent then he ran his fingers through his inky black hair. “Daryl where's my hat? I love that hat, my sister won her championship game that year and it is the hat she wore the whole game. It is my lucky hat. Oh man I hope you didn't leave it on the ground there!”  
Daryl stood up. “Don’t leave me. It doesn't matter, I'm sure I can find…”  
Daryl had reached behind himself and was now holding out Glenn’s hat. It was dirty and stained and folded it half but it was his hat. As soon as Glenn grabbed the hat he shoved it back on his head.  
“Thanks Daryl. It’s the only thing I really have left. Lost the rest of my stuff when I was woken up in the middle of the night, the zombie things that used to be students shambling through the dorms…”  
“Walkers...just call them walkers”  
“Walkers...that makes sense, because they just walk, and zombies sounds unreal like a video game.”  
Glenn kept talking and Daryl kept listening until later in the evening. When Daryl was called outside while the de facto mayor spoke to him. Daryl came back in and gestured to Glenn.  
“Alright kid, lets go.”  
“Go? I can't stay? I knew it. No one knows me and I'm just a burden.”  
“They said you can stay.”  
“I can stay?” Glenn hurried after Daryl out the door onto the small porch. “Really?”  
“Yah kid, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you but they thought you could stay and help with the supply runs.”  
“Oh wow. Can I get my bag back? And I'm guessing you guys didn’t grab my bike?  
Daryl grunted and started walking. Glenn ran to catch up.  
“Daryl what about food? I have some in my bag for tomorrow but do I need to wait til we can scavage something? I'm good for a day or two but last time I was going on three days with no food I was pretty woozy and dizzy. Almost got bit. Almost became food instead of finding food! Ha! Anyway I'll save my food if it will be awhile until I can get some. Do they have any sort of shared food supply or lunch or something? I guess they would if they are sending folks out to pick up more supplies. Do I need to make a run and bring things in before I can get some food?”  
Glenn has been looking all around and the town was pretty fortified. But not many people around. Daryl was striding ahead his legs quickly eating up the distance. He turned down a side street then another; the large old houses giving way to junky houses down both sides. Little ramshackle houses and a few mobile homes. Most had some sort of car or trailer broken down in the driveway or yard. A few had some sort of flowers fading along walkway or under a window. Signs someone tried to make it more homey. Glenn was trotting to keep up with Daryl.  
“Here.”  
Daryl was stopped outside a small house on the side street. It had a large porch but half was missing. Looked like it had been mid repair. The paint must have used to be white but was now dirty and faded. Peeling off in places. The door was worn. Paint long since faded off it.  
“This yours from before?”  
“Yup.”  
“Nice that you’ve been able to keep your house through this mess.”  
“Eh.”  
Daryl opened the front door and ushered Glenn inside.  
“Well look at what the cat dragged in! I thought for sure you would beat me back here Darlena. What took you so long? Why is the chink still with you? They making us take him out? I had to deal with the trunk of stuff so you get to make dinner. I'm not feeding him if we are just dropping him off somewhere tomorrow.”  
“Merle, townsfolk decided he can stay. We need more people to go on runs anyway. Where is his bag at?”  
“Still not feeding him! The damn bag is in the truck.” Merle stalked down the hall and shortly after a door slammed.  
“Don't worry about Merle. Just stick with me.” Glenn nodded and followed Daryl into the kitchen.  
“Truck is back here.”  
Daryl pushed the screen door open and it hit the side of the house. Glenn tripped out the door after him. The banged up brown truck sat just outside the door. Daryl opened up the door and fished around under the seat for the bag. Yanked it out and thrust it at Glenn.  
“Thanks Daryl!” Glenn slipped one strap over his shoulder. “Can I help you? With dinner I mean. I mean I guess you are making you and Merle dinner...but I can help! I mean help without eating dinner. I can heat up things and chop up things. Not much of a cook but I know the basics. My mom made me learn one breakfast and one dinner meal. So I can make an awesome pancake and a great bowl of orange chicken. So I can help? I want to help. I can be useful.”  
Glenn’s monologue had taken them back inside where Daryl had pulled out a small bag of beans and an oatmeal container.  
“Here get the beans rinsed and fill this pot up with some water. I'll go get the meat.”  
“Meat? You still have meat?”  
“Yah the bow ain't just for walkers.”  
“Oh. Oh! You mean you go hunt…” Glenn trailed off as he realized he was alone in the tiny kitchen.


End file.
